Le Camp des Cas
by Mijouqui
Summary: Lorsque le père adoptif de Naruto découvre que celui-ci est homosexuel, il décide de le faire participer à un séjour afin de le "guérir" sauf que Naruto n'a pas exactement cet objectif en tête et qu'il en profite pour faire diverses rencontres... Yaoi


Titre : Le Camp des Cas

Rating : T pour l'instant, je changerai plus tard je pense mais comme j'en sais quasiment autant que vous sur cette histoire, je ne peux pas prévoir…

Genre : euh, bah yaoi d'abord, ensuite je dirais un peu OOC pour certains et j'ai changé quelques petites choses de l'histoire de Naruto… Par exemple, il ne connaît pas encore la plupart de ses amis présents dans le manga. Je préviens qu'il y aura peut-être des lemons... plus tard...

Couples : en tant que fan de SasuNaru, NaruSasu, je vous laisse deviner… Pour les autres, je ne sais pas encore… certainement de l'hétéro et du yuri.

Résumé : Naruto est un jeune ninja de 17 ans qui désire devenir Hokage. Seulement, lorsque son père découvre qu'il est homosexuel, il décide de l'envoyer dans un « camp » où peut-être le jeune garçon retrouvera une vie décente mais… ce n'est certainement pas l'objectif de Naruto qui profite de ce séjour pour faire de nouvelles rencontres…

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

- Maman, Papa, je suis gay.

Tout avait commencé un samedi soir, lorsque Naruto, un jeune homme de 17 ans blond aux yeux bleus, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'embrasser la porte de chez lui un type presque inconnu qu'il avait rencontré deux heures plus tôt dans un bar. En plus du fait qu'à 17 ans, il n'était pas censé être dans un bar le soir, qu'il n'était pas censé embrasser quelqu'un qu'il avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt dans ledit bar, qu'il n'était pas censé ramener l'inconnu devant sa porte histoire de lui montrer où il habitait ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien dire « tiens regarde c'est là que j'habite si tu es un psychopathe tu sauras où me trouver » et cela même s'il était un grand ninja, il ne devait surtout pas embrasser UN GARCON. Mais où allait le monde ? Leur fils ? Le petit garçon qu'ils avaient élevé pendant 15 longues années, qu'ils avaient adopté dans l'espoir d'avoir une famille heureuse et sans histoire ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'il soit un de ces horrrrrrrribles pédérastes qui n'ont aucune morale, aucune conscience ?

Les deux parents de Naruto regardaient leur fils, bouche béante. Qu'avaient-ils pu faire comme erreurs pour que leur fils adoptif soit… comme _ça_ ? La mère avait-elle été trop présente pour le petit Naruto ? Le père avait-il été trop absent auprès de son fils ? Est-ce que le fait de lui avoir offert une peluche éléphant rose lorsque Naruto était bébé était la cause de ce… de ce… de ce problème majeur à rectifier au plus vite sinon lorsque tout le monde serait au courant, la famille Hitsugawa serait la risée du quartier pour avoir élevé un enfant anormal ? Car oui, c'était totalement anormal ! Un homme, ça va avec une femme et une femme avec un homme, logique. Personne ne pouvait contredire cette loi fondamentale de la nature. Non, personne, surtout pas ce jeune homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux blonds en bataille, le teint hâlé, les yeux bleus, portant un jean taille basse noir et une chemise noire en partie ouverte… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'était que cet accoutrement ? Il était sorti dans la rue comme ça ? Les voisins l'avaient vu ?

Après ces nombreuses réflexions, le père du jeune homme se leva du canapé où il s'était enfoncé jusqu'à présent avec sa femme, devant leur fils toujours debout.

- Écoute euh, hum, Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, ce n'est peut-être qu'une phase, il paraît que ça arrive souvent, les jeunes garçons qui, durant leur adolescence contournent un peu les règles de la bienséance de cette manière… Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te faire remarquer, nous sommes tes parents et nous n'avons aucun doute sur le brillant jeune homme et le grand ninja que tu deviendras ! dit alors le père en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils comme s'il avait la santé fragile.

- Papa, ce ne sont pas des blagues, je n'essaie pas de vous prouver que j'existe, j'essaie juste de profiter de ma jeunesse, j'ai…

- Mon fils n'est pas un, un… un … enfin tu comprends, tu es normal, tu as toujours été normal, et je veux que tu le restes, cette soirée était une erreur, ce n'est pas grave, nous te pardonnons parce que nous t'aimons. Nous ne parlerons plus jamais de cela et tu ne parleras pas de cette conversation à qui que ce soit. Tu m'entends ? Le père avait progressivement haussé le ton durant sa tirade, Naruto le regardait, sans ciller. Cette réaction, il l'attendait depuis 8 ans, depuis l'âge où il avait compris, compris qu'il n'était pas « normal » comme le disait son père.

Naruto attendit donc que son père finisse de parler. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers sa mère, attendant sa réaction. Sa mère adoptive, de 62 ans, des cheveux blancs parsemés dans sa chevelure sombre, de petite taille, restait assise bien profondément dans le canapé à fleurs du salon. Elle avait ses yeux couleur noisette dans le vague, mais une fois qu'elle se rendit compte du silence qui régnait dans la pièce, elle revint à la réalité et en rencontrant le regard de son fils, elle prit la parole à son tour.

- Naruto, ce que ton père essaie de te dire, un peu maladroitement mais tu le connais, c'est qu'il t'aime énormément et qu'il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et il pense, tout comme moi d'ailleurs puisque nous en avons fait l'expérience, que la plus belle partie de la vie d'un homme est de fonder une famille, d'avoir un ou plusieurs enfants, tu comprends ? T'avoir adopté est la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée et il est vrai qu'il nous est difficile de concevoir que tu ne puisses pas jouir de ce bonheur toi aussi !

Et voilà, tout ce que disait sa mère et son père, il aurait pu l'écrire avant même de les attendre dire ces mots… Il avait déjà imaginé la scène exactement comme celle qui se déroulait à présent. Son père qui gueulait, sa mère qui disait que mais non, ce n'était pas si grave, c'est juste qu'on t'aime et gna gna gna… Tout ça, il l'avait déjà entendu. Il avait l'impression de vivre cette scène pour la dixième fois et pourtant ce n'était que ce soir que ses parents l'avaient surpris, et qu'ils avaient découvert ce que Naruto aurait préféré leur cacher pendant plus longtemps, voir pour toujours.

Le père reprit, plus calmement cette fois:

-Naruto, nous t'avons élevé pendant une bonne quinzaine d'années, nous te connaissons bien, tu es un jeune homme extraverti certes, mais tu as un brillant avenir devant toi. Tu veux toujours devenir Hokage non ? Naruto acquiesça. Bah alors comment comptes-tu faire ? Un Hokage est un homme et un vrai, un homme fort, un homme puissant.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Tsunade est l'actuel Hokage, lança Naruto avec un rictus.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ça ! Une femme n'a pas sa place à la tête d'un village !

Naruto voyait rouge, ce type qui était son père et avec qui il avait vécu tant d'années était macho et homophobe… C'était parfait…

- Bon de toute façon, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas définitif, tu te trouveras bien une jolie fille avec qui tu auras un ou plusieurs enfants et ainsi, tu feras honneur à ta famille et tu nageras dans le bonheur, reprit Monsieur Hitsugawa.

- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Je SUIS homo et je l'ai toujours été ! Vous m'avez chopé ce soir mais ça fait bien huit ans que je le sais. Et ouais je ne suis pas normal, si vous voulez mais c'est comme les gens qui n'aiment pas le chocolat, ils sont rares mais ils existent et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas un crime de ne pas aimer le chocolat, et ça ne devrait pas en être un d'apprécier les gens du même sexe que soi ! Ça y est, Naruto s'était emporté pour de bon, le ton avait monté sensiblement.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas un crime chéri, pas du tout, répondit plus posément sa petite mère qui semblait totalement dépassée par les événements, c'est juste que pour ton bien, il serait profitable que tu aimes le chocolat, tu comprends ? Sinon, tu ne pourras pas mordre à pleines dents dans le gâteau de la vie. Naruto haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait celle-la ? Bon d'accord, c'était sa mère mais là, à ce moment précis, elle apparaissait plutôt comme une créature rabougrie et pathétique dont le babillage totalement incohérent faisait office de cheveux sur la soupe.

Monsieur Hitsugawa devant l'air incrédule de son fils reprit les devants tant bien que mal :

- Je…euh…hum, oui, ta mère n'a pas tort, ton orientation sexuelle risque en effet d'être un handicap dans ta vie de ninja puis d'Hokage. Oui, tu es très fort, d'accord mais comprends que lorsque les autres le découvriront, ils n'auront pas une réaction aussi compréhensive que la nôtre…

Aussi compréhensive ? Pas de doute, son père se foutait de sa gueule.

- … et il serait très étonnant que malgré ta puissance, on accepte le fait que tu sois…

- un pédé, ouais j'ai compris. Bah dans ce cas, je préfère rester un ninja normal, je rentrerai dans l'ANBU et je m'en contenterai. Je préfère vivre une vie heureuse sans être Hokage que jouer les hétéros et mentir à tout le monde en l'étant.

- Ce serait dommage, reprit sa mère, tu as travaillé si dur ! Personne ne mérite ce poste plus que toi ! Tu as géré tes problèmes avec le Kyuubi, tu t'es entraîné plus que quiconque !

- Justement, j'ai fait de mon mieux, j'ai consacré une dizaine d'années déjà à me préparer pour protéger au mieux ce village, j'ai effectivement géré mes problèmes avec Kyuubi pour encore une fois protéger Konoha. Même si ce village est très important à mes yeux, je ne suis pas prêt à sacrifier en plus ma vie amoureuse pour lui. D'ailleurs il n'y a aucun rapport entre les deux. Si malgré ma force, on n'accepte pas ce que je suis, alors tant pis, je refuse de n'être que l'Hokage, je serai aussi Uzumaki Naruto et je ne veux pas construire ma vie sur de faux-semblants !

Sur ces douces paroles, Naruto se retira du salon et gravit les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir : Bon ok, ça aurait pu mieux se passer surtout qu'il avait vraiment déconné en ramenant ce type sur le perron. Un type qu'il ne connaissait pas en plus. Il avait vraiment déconné pour avoir même pensé le ramener chez lui. Ils auraient pu aller à l'hôtel au moins mais non, il n'avait même pas pensé que ses parents seraient peut-être, éventuellement chez eux, étant rentrés plus tôt que prévu de leur soirée… Non, il n'y avait pas pensé… Et voilà le résultat, ses parents qui entendent deux personnes parler devant leur porte, qui ouvrent et qui tombent nez à nez avec leur fils en train d'embrasser un inconnu… Pas de doute, il avait vraiment déconné. D'un autre côté, le point positif, c'était que maintenant, ils étaient au courant et qu'il n'aurait donc plus à se cacher, face à ses parents du moins. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de son père l'appeler depuis le salon :

-Naruto ! descends s'il te plaît fils !

N'ayant pas le choix, le jeune garçon redescendit calmement les escaliers et retrouva ainsi sa mère et son père.Sa mère était dans le canapé, elle semblait soucieuse et Naruto pu remarquer qu'elle détournait le regard pour ne pas avoir à croiser celui turquoise de son fils.

- Quoi donc ? demanda poliment Naruto à son père.

- Écoute fils, ta mère et moi avons discuté quelques instants et il nous apparaît que tu as besoin d'aide pour retrouver une vie des plus convenables. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes mis d'accord en décidant que quelques semaines de repos te feraient le plus grand bien afin que tu réfléchisses posément à tout ça et que peut-être tu changes tes opinions. Nous pensons en effet qu'il te serait profitable de séjourner avec quelques jeunes de ton âge qui rencontrent les mêmes difficultés que toi ou d'autres, les petits passages à vide de l'adolescence quoi !

Pour le coup, Naruto était tout bonnement mort de rire, et c'est tout en gloussant qu'il déclara :

- Et c'est en mettant tous les pédés ensemble qu'ils comptent nous guérir ? Ok papa, tu sais quoi je veux bien y aller dans ton camp, je m'y trouverai peut-être un mec…

- Ne ris pas de ces choses-là Naruto ! s'emporta son père, nous ne paierons pas ce séjour pour que tu puisses batifoler ! Ce n'est pas le but ! Nous faisons ça pour ton bien et nous voulons que tu coopères ! Durant ce séjour, tu t'entraîneras toujours et peut-être de façon bien plus efficace qu'à ton habitude ! Je te prie de croire que tu ne vas pas là-bas pour t'amuser. Tu feras face à tes points faibles au combat ! Tu ne maîtrises toujours pas parfaitement le Genjutsu. Là-bas, il y aura des gens pour t'aider et tu feras du sport pour entretenir ta forme, comme un vrai garçon de ton âge !

- "Un vrai garçon de mon âge"... Heureusement que t'es un type tolérant parce que ça ressemble assez à de l'homophobie ça… En plus arrête de rabâcher que vous avez pris une décision commune ! Tu crois que je ne le vois pas que maman se tasse de plus en plus dans le canapé depuis tout à l'heure ? Vous n'avez pas décidé ça ensemble, tu prends tes décisions tout seul et t'en n'as rien à foutre de ce qu'elle peut bien penser mais c'est logique hein ? Après tout c'est qu'une femme !

- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi ou ça pourrait mal finir Naruto ! répliqua son père d'une voix menaçante.

- Ah ouais ? Sinon quoi ? repris celui-ci d'une voix moqueuse. Tu comptes faire comment pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ? T'es même pas un ninja que je sache ! Et même si tu crois en savoir un rayon en disant fièrement des trucs comme « t'es pas au niveau Naruto question Genjutsu », tu y connais que dal ! Et arrête de profiter du fait que maman n'ait pas envie de s'emmerder à discuter avec un con comme toi pour prendre toutes les décisions à sa place !

- Assez !! Ça y est Madame Hitsugawa avait réagi et elle semblait remise du choc qu'elle avait eu plus tôt, elle s'était levée et s'était interposée entre les deux hommes debout. J'en ai ras-le-bol de vous entendre crier tous les deux !

Instantanément, Naruto et son père s'étaient tus, car même si l'un pouvait parfois s'exaspérer de la passivité de sa mère et l'autre en profiter, tous deux aimaient grandement la petite femme. Certes, elle était fragile psychologiquement et physiquement, mais elle était le seul point culminant de cette petite famille. Comme si elle était le point de ralliement entre les membres de la famille Hitsugawa, la seule personne pour laquelle à cet instant précis, Naruto et son père ne se tapaient pas dessus ou partaient chacun de son côté.

- Naruto, chéri, voilà ce que JE voudrais que tu fasses, pour moi et aussi pour toi : je voudrais que tu ailles dans ce centre dont parle ton père…

- Et voilà je te l'avais dit que c'était bien notre décision cette histoire de séjour ! l'interrompit le père avec un visage dont l'expression signifiait la victoire.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Tu irais donc dans ce centre et tu mettrais toute ta bonne volonté dans les activités que te proposeraient les moniteurs et par la même occasion tu réfléchirais à ta vie future. À ton retour, s'il s'avère que ta vie te convient tout en étant homosexuel et que tu es prêt à affronter les obstacles qui seront sur ta route, alors nous te laisserons tranquille. Il est préférable que tu n'aies aucun regret sur ta vie plus tard tu comprends ? En faisant ce petit stage pour réfléchir, tu pourras te dire plus tard que ta vie n'aurait pas pu être mieux car c'est celle que tu voulais depuis le début. Si tu changes d'avis tu ne pourras pas regretter plus tard non plus de ne pas avoir fait les bons choix en allant trop vite. Ce petit séjour serait donc juste histoire que tu fasses le point. Rien de plus, n'est-ce pas Hikuro ? Ce n'est pas un stage pour te remettre sur la bonne voie ou quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

Monsieur Hitsugawa hochait la tête frénétiquement, sa femme avait le chic pour convaincre son fils, bon d'accord pas quand elle usait de métaphores avec un gâteau au chocolat, mais là, il fallait reconnaître que c'était bien joué. À moins qu'elle ne croie sincèrement ce qu'elle était en train de dire… C'était possible après tout, il ne lui avait pas parlé des véritables objectifs de ce camp… Ce camp pour remettre les jeunes voyous, les jeunes alcooliques, les jeunes drogués, les jeunes accros aux jeux et bien sûr les jeunes pédales dans le droit chemin. C'était une sorte de centre de désintoxication généralisé où les jeunes se retrouvaient et où ils étaient suivis par des adultes dont le but était de mettre fin à leur(s) problème(s). Enfin, cela, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de le savoir de l'avis de Monsieur Hitsugawa. De toute façon, tout était déjà organisé, il partirait la semaine prochaine au centre. Il avait déjà appelé l'Hokage pour lui demander avec une politesse hypocrite de bien vouloir libérer son fils prochainement pour deux ou trois semaines. Demande à laquelle elle avait accédé sans hésitation puisque Naruto n'avait pas pris beaucoup de vacances par le passé et parce qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de mouvements dans le pays du feu et donc pas de missions qui requéraient la participation de Naruto, l'un des meilleurs ninjas du village, si ce n'était pas le meilleur… Son fils partirait donc le samedi suivant d'après l'air de résignation qu'avait Naruto sur le visage.

- C'est d'accord maman, j'irai, je le fais pour toi mais n'espère pas trop, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles et je pense ne jamais l'être…

- Ce n'est pas grave mon fils si tu es vraiment homosexuel, nous sommes tes parents et nous t'aimerons quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu décides.

Sur-ce, Naruto et sa mère s'étreignirent puis Hiruko serra la main de son fils qui haussa un sourcil devant cette marque claire de mise à distance. Avait-il peur que Naruto lui saute dessus parce qu'il était un homme ou était-il trop dégoûté pour prendre son fils dans ses bras ? Ou bien les deux ? En tout cas, il était clair que les propos que venait de tenir sa mère ne s'appliquaient pas à son paternel mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout il savait depuis longtemps que son père avait un esprit très étroit. Il remonta donc dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses parents ou plutôt à sa mère, et s'endormir rapidement sans vraiment penser à ce qui l'attendrait une semaine plus tard…

**A suivre**


End file.
